The Conscience of a King
by Bandit X
Summary: Starts just before the destruction of the Sunwell. Part of a much longer story I hope to tell. Virghinia is an enslaved elf aboard a Bloodsail ship, but when the pirates are apprehended by a Booty Bay vessel, what will become of her? -Title may change


Taken as a slave in childhood by the Bloodsail buccaneers when they raided the coastal outpost where her father had been stationed, Virghinia knew little of kindness, comfort, or normalcy. The Bloodsails had kept her chained in the galley where she was made to assist the cook and scullery, being too small to do either job on her own. She remembered little of life in the galley… it was more than enough to have dreams of her father's face as he choked on his own blood in the sand while she was dragged away screaming.

A mere few months after her capture, the Bloodsail's ship was intercepted by a Booty Bay vessel. The goblins took the ship and cargo, slaying the pirates mercilessly. At first, Virghinia thought she would be freed by the goblins. They had come into the galley and loosed the slave's shackles, ushering them quickly onto their vessel. Had Virghinia known more of goblins, what happened next would not have come as such a shock.

The goblins locked the slaves in the brig. Crouched in a corner away from the others, Virghinia listened as they fretted over their fate.

"The goblins are supposed to be neutral…" one said, to no one in particular, "why are we locked up in here"?

A voice broke from the gloom of the cell near Virghinia. "Dey gon' sell us, mon."

Virghinia shivered and stared into the darkness, just barely making out the form of an old, male troll. Hunched over with age, and covered in countless scars, it was impossible to tell who or what he had been when he walked free in the sunlight. The slaves that were brought in with Virghinia merely gaped at him, not having noticed him upon their arrival. He spoke again, and his words chilled them,

"De goblin knows gold. Dat all he care."

No more conversation was had that night, with each slave nursing the wounds that come from shattered hope. When Virghinia awoke a few hours later, the old troll was dead. Age and slavery had taken their toll on his frail body, and death had given him a great gift: A slave's freedom.

Two days later, the goblin's vessel pulled into Booty Bay, and the slaves were kept below deck until nightfall. In the darkness, they were led to the auction block behind the main buildings. A handful of wealthy looking individuals stood nearby, waiting to bid on new flesh.

"I heard that the upper class always buy up members of the opposite faction to look superior to the other side" whispered a young female tauren just behind Virghinia. She had been at the post with Virghinia, though they didn't know one another.

Reigning in her fears, Virghinia watched as one by one, the other slaves were sold. It was just as the other girl had said. Night elves buying tauren. Dwarves buying orcs. Virghinia tried to scan the crowd, hoping one of her own would take pity on her. Maybe then she would at least be treated well. In the dark, she could only see those in the front closest to the auction block.

Interrupting her fears, a goblin grabbed her and pushed her to the front of the block. Virghinia forced herself to stand straight and proud, as her father would have. She would not cry, nor would she lower herself in front of these people.

"A fine young specimen we have here ladies and gents! Pulled her off a pirate vessel, but she's still got spirit in her, and is a least strong enough to be a house slave! Bids start at 20 gold, do I hear 20"?

Virghinia bit her tongue to keep from reacting when she saw male night elf raise his hand. He smiled sinisterly at her. He did not look kind.

"We have 20 gold, do I hear 25? 25 gold to the gentleman in the back, do I hear 30"?

Virghinia began to panic a little. She couldn't see the man bidding against the night elf. She clenched her fists a little as the bidding war went on. No one else seemed to want a half grown elf slave.

"70 gold, sir in the back! Do I hear 75?"Silence. "70 gold to the man in the back! Step forward sir!"

The bids were getting ridiculously high. Snarling, the night elf threw back his cloak and stalked angrily away. Swallowing fearfully, Virghinia waited for the high bidder's approach. She didn't know whether or not to be relieved when a tall, elegant elf strode forward. He did not look cruel, but did not smile when he looked at her either. The man paid the goblin, and placed a hand firmly on her shoulder, leading her away from the block.

He said nothing as he led her through Booty Bay. When they reached the Flight Master, her new master chose to request a flight from the Horde. Seeming to know the man, the Flight Master merely nodded and brought forth a wind rider.

"Will the girl need her own? She's quite small." This was the first time Virghinia heard her master speak. He had a low, even voice, and like his expression seemed neither kind nor cruel. Shaking his head, the Flight Master accepted a handful of coins, and Virghinia was lifted up onto the wyvern in front of her master. She disliked being so close to the strange man.

"Do not fear me child. I will not harm you." As the wyvern took off, he crossed one arm around her, holding the beast's reigns with his free hand.

Virghinia stroked the wyvern's shoulder gently, loving the feel of its soft fur. What was her life to be now?


End file.
